A Date With You
by bokuwabakadesuyo
Summary: Jean, Armin, Marco, dan kencan. Yang bisa menjadi begitu menakutkan saat cemburu bukan hanya wanita, kau tahu? / Modern Alternative Universe, JeanxArmin.


"Hei, hei," Jean menegur Armin yang sibuk dengan novelnya, "Kita sedang kencan, kau tahu?"

"Kalau tidak tahu, buat apa aku meninggalkan rumah dan duduk berdua di kedai es krim bersamamu seperti sekarang ini, Jean?" Armin memutar bola matanya. Jengkel karena pertanyaan Jean sungguh amat tak berbobot.

"Yah, kupikir kau tak tahu. Karena faktanya, kita duduk berdua di kedai es krim dan KAU hanya fokus pada bukumu," cibirnya. "Apa kencan denganku sebegitu tidak menariknya ya, sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih membaca buku?"

"Lebih menarik dari buku cetak fisika. Tenang saja."

"Itu tidak membuatku tenang, Armin. Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu, maumu bagaimana?" Armin menutup novelnya setelah meletakkan pembatas di halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Atensinya berpaling ke Jean yang mendadak salah tingkah karena dipandangi dengan intens oleh kekasihnya. "Kau mau kita jadi sepasang kekasih, aku turuti. Kau mau kita kencan, aku ikuti. Sekarang, ketika sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sedang pergi kencan, kau bertindak seperti anak kecil yang sedang haus atensi. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus... kau... kau tahu... m-memperlakukanku selayaknya orang yang sedang kencan!" Jean tersipu ketika mengucapkannya. Tapi tak lama, karena mimik mukanya berubah drastis di kalimat kedua. "Dulu, saat kencan pertama kita, kau tidak berlaku seperti ini, Armin!"

"Itu karena lokasi kencan pertama kita di toko buku!" Armin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Lagipula, ada orang bodoh yang membiarkanku menunggu selama satu jam penuh di sini. Sendirian."

"Sudah aku bilang padamu, Armin, aku ada urusan dengan klub—"

"Berkuda. Ya, aku tahu. Dengan Marco Bodt juga." Armin mulai membaca lagi, "Sekalian saja tak usah datang."

"Tak ada yang mau terjebak dengan orang yang agak aneh seperti dia di hari Minggu seperti ini, Armin! Tak ada!"

"Tapi, toh, kau menjalaninya, Jean." Armin membalik halaman. Wajahnya semakin masam, nada bicaranya menyiratkan kengerian—jelas-jelas dia tak suka pada Marco Bodt (setidaknya, di situasi yang seperti ini).

"Dengar, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau begitu benci pada Marco, Armin!" Jean menggebrak meja kedai yang memisahkan dia dan Armin. "Mengapa?" desisnya.

"Karena kau menyebut namanya dengan begitu kasual setelah membiarkanku terlantar di sini selama satu jam. 'Aku ada urusan dengan anggota klub berkuda dan Marco', huh? Anggota klub berkuda kan banyak, Jean. Mengapa harus Marco?" Armin mengerutkan kening, alisnya bersatu di tengah-tengah. Matanya memandang Jean tajam, mengintimidasi, menuntut kebenaran. "Mengapa?"

"Tunggu, A-armin... kau... cemburu?" Jean tersipu, lagi. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya—karena tersipu disaat yang seharusnya tersipu adalah kekasihnya, mungkin—tapi pada akhirnya, itu menjadi hal tak penting jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan aneh-entah-apa yang membuat Armin begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Dengar, Armin," Jean menghela nafas. Keringat terjun bebas dari pelipis ke pipinya. "Kalaupun yang kusebut bukan Marco, Reiner misalnya, apa kau tidak akan bersikap seperti ini?"

"Jika itu Reiner, kita semua tahu kalau dia sudah ada yang punya!"

"Baiklah, yang lain," Jean memutar otak, "Ah, Mikasa?"

"Kecintaannya pada Eren sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

"Kalau Eren?"

"Ketua OSIS siap menghukum pancung dirimu kapan saja, Jean," sahut Armin santai.

"Itu mengerikan."

"Makanya, tak mungkin," Armin menggeram, "Ayo, jawab, mengapa Marco?"

"Sejujurnya, refleks, Armin. Dia teman baikku, kau tahu?" Jean menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Dan dia wakil ketua klub berkuda, jadi..."

"Intinya, Marco adalah orang yang berpotensi besar membuatmu berselingkuh," Armin memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh yang terkesan... menakutkan.

Jean mengacak rambutnya. Dia tak pernah mengerti apa yang Armin pikirkan saat mereka sedang berdua saja—baik ketika pemuda yang dia cintai itu sedang terdiam dan membaca ataupun saat dia angkat bicara. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Armin dekat dengannya. Semacam menjelma menjadi orang lain, mungkin.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan berselingkuh jika akulah yang meminta kau menjadi kekasihmu, Armin?" Jean mengatakannya dengan perasaan malu setengah mati di dalam hati. "Persepsi, asumsi, prasangkamu itu semuanya terlalu jauh dan mustahil."

"Semua orang bilang, kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cocok!"

"Itu namanya gurauan, kau tahu," Jean menghela nafas.

"Gurauan? Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa mereka mengatakan hal itu begitu sering?"

"Karena itu adalah gurauan yang selalu berhasil membuatku kesal dan emosi. Mereka suka melihatku marah, makanya melakukan hal itu secara berulang," Jean mengusap tengkuk. Sipu tipis terbit di pipinya, "Kau... mau tahu mengapa aku selalu marah ketika mendengar candaan mereka?"

Armin berkedip, "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku... uhuk...," Jean terbatuk—dibuat-buat tentu, "Begitu mencintaimu dan hanya ingin dipuji serasih denganmu, Armin."

_**Owari**_**!**

Selamat malam para _senpai _penghuni fandom SnK! ^^ Kenalkan, saya penghuni baru fandom ini (dan ffn juga) yang baru kenal ffn beberapa minggu lalu dan baru sempat membuat akun di sini pada tanggal 11 Februari 2014. Saya tahu kalau saya masih begitu baru dan butuh banyak kritik. Maka, apakah para _senpai _berminat memberikan saya kritik dan saran agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi?

_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _Senpai-tachi_!

"_**Shingeki no Kyojin **__belongs to the respective owner, _**Hajime Isayama**."


End file.
